1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for preparing an optimized fuel mixture, and more particularly, to a system and method for producing ozone and gaseous fuel and blending same in a manner to produce an optimized fuel mixture for more efficient combustion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional internal combustion engines rely upon a process for creating a mixture of ambient air and fuel. This convention air/fuel mixture is fed into the cylinder of the internal combustion engine where it is ignited so as to drive a piston in an upwards motion. This process is repeated so that the piston is in continuous motion between an upwards and downwards position, thus driving the engine.
Conventional internal combustion engines are notoriously inefficient and polluting. Thus, efforts have been made in the past to attempt improve engine performance. However, any improvements in engine efficiency to date have been minimal. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that will significantly improve the performance of internal combustion engines.